RatsFeetG
by bombednaruto123chik
Summary: [AU] [Highschool Setting]There's a new girl at Konoha High. She's friendly, but has some problems. But once she gets good friends, that seems to settle. Too much pairings to list.
1. Enter: Keiko Sachi

This is my first Story, So please don't kill me! And thanks to X.-Kumiko for editing this story! Now, on with the first chapter... 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Beep beep beep_

"Shut the hell up you damn alarm clock or I'll kill you."

_Beep beep beep_

"Are you sure you want to die? I have ways..."

_Beep beep beep_

"Alright that's it!"

"Keiko! Stop talking to your alarm clock and get up!"

_Beep beep beep_

Keiko had this thing of talking to herself and her possessions. If you didn't know her, you would think she was mental.

_Beep beep beep_

"I said get up!" Her older sister was standing at her door.

"Where's my bat?" Keiko asked, not bothering to get up and look for it.

"On your floor. Now get up!"

_Beep beep beep_

Keiko rolled out of bed and picked up her baseball bat. She stood up and put her alarm clock on the ground. "DIE" She yelled and smashed it into pieces.

"KEIKO! WHAT THE FUCK?" Her sister came bounding up the stairs and into her room. "Why did you kill it? I just bought this last fricken week!"

"I warned it. Never under estimate me!" Keiko yelled. "Anyways... You can cry over my clock... I'm taking a shower."

**About 5 minutes later**

"Dude... I want food!" Keiko said walking down the stairs.

"There's toast on the table. Eat and get some clothes on. You're not going to school in a towel"

"School...!" Keiko said and fell out of her chair with a piece of toast in her mouth. "Oh, how I hate school!"

"Cut the drama and get ready!"

She quickly ate and got dressed. She was wearing a black T-Shirt with a red coat over top. For bottoms, she wore grey pants that were a bit too tight and a red mini-skirt over top. For shoes, she didn't really care. They were just a random pair of red and grey runners. She tied her long black hair in a ponytail at the bottom. She walked outside into her sister's car.

"Screw you" She said once she got seated.

"Mmhm. Don't get in any fights at school. And don't mouth off at the teachers. And don't trick others into giving you money. And don't-"

"I get it! I'll behave!" They were at her new school now.

"See ya punk-ass!"

"Call me that again and I'll rip you apart!" Keiko said and slammed the door. She ran into the school and into the office.

"Well then, May I help you?" The secretary asked.

"I'm new here." She replied quite coldly.

"Well then, you must be Keiko, Hai?"

"Hai..." she said looking at her weird.

"Well then, here is you schedule and a map of the school!"

"Thanks, See ya."

"Well then, bye!" Keiko ran out of there as fast as she could. She was way too freaked out at that woman and her obsession with the words 'Well then' then to notice where she was going. Before she knew it, she was laying on the ground with a throbbing head.

**Keiko's POV**

"Oh my god, are you okay! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! You're not dead are you!"

I open my eyes and sit up. "Holy shit... What just happened!" I say and look up. There were 5 people standing above me. They all looked mortified. Holy fuck, am I that special!

The one that smelled like dog, and had a dog with him, looked at the blonde one who was literally freaking out. "Looks like you didn't kill her, Naruto!"

I looked at the blonde one. "I'll repeat myself, what happened!"

"I...um... accidentally ran into you... sorry! By the way, I'm Naruto! This is Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata, and... Who the hell are you!" Naruto looked at the kid confused.

"Oh, me? I'm Miko!" She said and smiled.

"Well, what the hell are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked.

"I saw Naruto run into this girl and came to see if she was okay! Geeze..."

"Okay, she's fine, now... GET THE HELL AWAY!" Naruto was screaming at Miko when a tiny voice sounded.

"Umm... N-naruto-K-k-kun... Maybe y-you shouldn't b-be s-so hard on h-her..." Well, it seems this Hinata chick has a serious stuttering problem...

"Oh, okay! Sorry Miko! But can you go?"

"Yeah, sure. See ya!" Miko ran off and joined her friends.

I guess I had a confused look, because one they looked back at me, they all started talking.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to run into you! Forgive me!"

"D-don't blame N-naruto-k-kun! H-he didn't mean it!"

"Naruto she might be hurt help her!"

"This is so troublesome!"

I decide to crawl away. But once I got a meter away from them, I got kicked in the face by some chick with pink hair. "Watch it! I'm trying to walk!"

"Hey you fucking walked into me! Get your ass over here and apologize!" Oh shit... I wish I had control over my mouth...!

"What! Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Um... No! But that wasn't nice! I still say you should apologize!" Damn! The whole school was watching!

"Hell no!"

"Well then, Miss Bitchy, I'm gunna beat you to a pulp! Now get your pinkass the fucking hell over here bitch!" Oh god... Great fist impression Keiko! Wait... are people cheering for me!

"W00H! GO NEW GIRL!" Oh, so now I'm 'New Girl', huh?

"So... Chicky, What's it going to be?" Heh. I'm good!

"Hmph... I say no! You have no control over me!" And with that, she walked off.

"Wow new girl! Didn't think anyone could stand up to Sakura like that and not be killed!" Naruto said.

"Huh? Are you serious? Chicky is nothing!" Do these people seriously think that?

"Chicky? Who's that?" Kiba asked.

"Chicky is her nickname!" Now everyone is laughing. I didn't mean to be funny...

"Speaking of names, what's your name?" Naruto asked as the other people around walked off.

"My name's Keiko!" I say and do the peace sign with both my hands and stick out my tongue.

"Okay Keiko... Can I see your schedule?" I hand Naruto my schedule.

**Homeroom, Kurenai: Room 21**

**Period 1- Biology, Orochimaru: Lab Room**

**Period 2- Geometry, Hatake: Room 12**

**Period 3- Physical Education, Anko: Gym**

**Lunch**

**Period 4- Heath, Jiraiya: Room 23**

**Period 5- Reading, Iruka: Room 15**

**Period 6- Drama, Gai: Theater**

**Period 7- History, Asuma: Room 7**

"Hey, cool! We all have the same homeroom! Hey, Keiko, want us to walk you there?" Kiba asked.

"Uh... yeah, I guess... That'll be great!" I smile my best smile. We all walk to homeroom, and I also get numerous compliments from students that watched the little blow up in the hall earlier.

**Lunch**

I had no idea it would be so crowded. And I'm so tired! Anko totally pushed me over the edge! At least I had one friend. It just so happened that I spent the whole morning with Shikamaru. It's pretty easy to piss him off though. I only bit him once and it was on the forearm... Okay. I guess I shouldn't bit people...

"Hey Keiko! Over here!" Did I tell you that Naruto is _very _annoying?

**Normal POV**

Keiko walked over to the table. "So... What do you have for lunch?"

"Air"

"You have no luch?"

"Nope"

"Wow! Your first day-"

"Shut the hell up Blondie!"

Naruto glared at her. "What did you call me!"

"Blondie! Live with it! It's your new nickname!" Keiko smiled.

"Hey! That's not fair! I-"

"You're all getting new nicknames! You'll find them out on your own time! Wait... who are all of you?" There, at the table, sat Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata, and eight others.

"Oh, I guess you have no clue who these are!" Kiba said. "Okay, well I'll tell you!" He pointed them out one by one. Keiko soon found out that their names were Chouji, Shino, Lee, Haku, Temari, Kabuto, Neji, and Sasuke.

"Okay then... Hey, Pups, give me some money!" They all looked at her funny.

"And Pups would be who exactly?" Neji asked.

"Who do you think? There's only one person with a dog on their head!" Everyone looked at Kiba and slowly, one by one, started laughing. When they calmed down, Kiba looked at her.

"Why do you want money? And how much?"

"I'm going to get a drink. And about two bucks." Kiba handed her the money. "Thanks Pups!" She said and ran off to get some food. Once she turned back around and ran to the soda machine. When she got back, she had a Pepsi in her hand.She sat down and put her head on the table.

"You alright?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, just a little tired..." She said and closed her eyes. The rest of the group began to talk and Keiko slowly drifted to sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Wow, my first chapter ever! I was expecting it to be shorter, but I had an urge to keep going. And my friend was going to kill me if I didn't. Next chapter will be up as soon as I can! With school, chores, and friends I don't have a whole lot of time on my hands... So, anyways, please reveiw! PLEASE!


	2. Classes, Closets and Flames

BNC: Eek! I forgot the disclaimer before! I'll get Gaa-Chan to do it!

Gaara: I told you not to call me that…

BNC: Shut up and do the disclaimer. takes out cookie jar or no cookies for you!

Gaara: Cookies!

BNC: Do it!

Gaara: Sadly, BNC does not and will not ever own any of the Naruto characters. However Keiko and everyone's clothing is her's to cherish.

BNC: Thankya! throws cookie

Gaara: jumps for cookie COOKIE!

BNC: Eh… Pathetic…

Gaara: What did you say!

BNC: Uh… Nothing! Anyways, here's the second chapter!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 2: Closets and Parties

Keiko slowly opened her eyes. It was loud… where was she? She looked up and saw Kiba was right in front of her. She groaned and put her head back down.

"Hey, you okay?" Haku asked.

"mn…" Keiko replied. She sat up and looked around. Everyone was sitting in a different spot. Hinata was snuggled up to Naruto, Temari was sitting on Shikamaru, Chouji and Shino switched spots, Lee was laying on the table, Haku was… not there, and most of everyone else took their chairs and crowded around her. And Kiba was also poking her incessantly.

"Stop poking me."

"But it's fun"

"Yeah, well stop."

"Nah…"

"Kiba stop poking her! Do you like her or something!" Everyone looked at Naruto then back at Kiba.

"Wha- NO!" he yelled.

"You're blushing!" Temari said.

"Am not!" He said. Keiko sighed and put her head down to go back to sleep but the bell rang. She got up to go to health but was stopped by Kiba. "Uh, what class do you have next…?" He asked slowly.

"Heath." Keiko replied casually.

"Uh, what, really?" He asked. Keiko nodded her head. "Cool, me too! Want me to walk you there?"

"Sure." Keiko replied and smiled.

When they got there, the classroom was practically empty. The only other person was Lee. Kiba sat down and motioned for Keiko to sit next to him. "So, uh, how do you like Konoha so far?" Kiba asked quietly.

Keiko shrugged. "It's fine." She replied. The class filled up with students and the teacher started the lesson.

"Okay class! Today our topic is..." The class got silent while Jiraiya was explaining what we would be doing. "SEX!"

Everyone moaned. But at least this time he would stay on topic and not trail off to sex while he was explaining something else. It was about half way through the class when Keiko felt really tired again. She gently rested her head on Kiba's shoulder, not noticing his surprised look and major blushing. She drifted off to sleep but woke up moments later when Jiraiya slammed a book on her desk. She jumped a little and raised her head but was still leaning on Kiba. She wiped her eyes and snuggled closer into him. After about another to minutes of snuggling, she noticed what she was doing and jumped away. "I'm so sorry!" She said.

"That's okay… you're comfy…" Kiba said. It was Keiko's turn to blush.

"Wha- what?" She asked. Kiba smiled and she sat back down.

**Sometime after school**

Keiko sighed. Where was her sister? She sat down on a bench when two fire trucks passed. Just after awhile, she noticed Haku was running towards her. "Hey!" Haku yelled and sat down. "What's up? Why are you still here?"

"My sister's late… what about you?"

"I had a detention. Hey, do you want to come with me and the rest of the gang and go to Sasuke's place to hang out for a bit?"

"Yeah, might as well." Keiko followed Haku to where everyone that joined them for lunch, plus a couple more, were standing in one big group. "Okay, she's coming, lets go. It's cold out here!" Keiko noticed the small snowflakes falling from the sky planting frost kisses on her body.

The walked to Sasuke's house. Neji willingly put his arm around her as they walked to keep her warm. She felt a warm burst of air come towards her as they entered. Everyone went for the couch. Miraculously, everyone had fitted on, because they were all sitting on top of one another. Keiko had ended up half sitting on Lee, and half sitting on Sasuke, while Tenten was sitting on her lap. "Hey, what are we going to do? Because how comfy it may feel, just sitting here getting squished is just boring!" Kiba stated.

"Yeah, I agree." Temari said. "How about… spin the bottle or truth or dare?"

"How about a combination? You spin a bottle and then ask the one it lands on a truth or dare question." Keiko stated.

"That sounds good. Someone go get a bottle. There are beer bottles in the fridge" Sasuke pointed towards the kitchen. Naruto, who was one of the ones on the top, got up and grabbed a bottle from the fridge, poured it out, and came back into the living room. Everyone got into a circle and Naruto spun. It landed on Shino.

"Uh… Shino, I dare you to… go in the kitchen and mix all on the things on the counter together. Then eat it." Shino walked into the kitchen. He came back a minute later with a bowl of green gunk in his hand. He put some in his mouth and ate it. "How does it taste?" Naruto asked.

"It's… Good!" Shino exclaimed. He sat back down and continued eating the stuff. Sasuke was close to barfing since he put that stuff out to make a treat for his ferret today. Well, might as well not tell them…

Shino spun the bottle and it landed on Temari who was thinking about something. "Okay, Temari, truth or dare?"

"Dare…"

"Okay, I dare you to go outside and flash Sasuke's neighbours!"

"That seems very unlike you Shino…" Temari stated.

"Who cares, just go do it!" Temari walked outside and smiled to the people walking around outside. She lifted up her shirt and then quickly ran back inside, blushing like mad.

"It's so cold out there! I can't believe I did that!" Temari took the bottle from Shino and spun it. This time is landed on Sasuke. Temari thought for a moment and grinned evilly. Sasuke flinched. She whispered into Haku's ear and they both smiled. Shikamaru heard and commented quietly. They got up and Temari grabbed Sasuke. Haku grabbed Keiko and Shikamaru grabbed Neji. "Hey! This was only supposed to be for Sasuke!" Neji yelled.

"No one cares!" Neji tried to fight out of his grip but Shikamaru was holding him pretty tightly. Sasuke was also trying to get away, but couldn't due to Temari's mad l33t ninja skills. Keiko was being dragged upside down so couldn't do much even if she tried. Temari pointed to a closet and threw Sasuke in it, followed by Keiko and Neji. They slammed the door and locked it. Keiko and Sasuke started banging the door and begging to be let out.

"It's not going to work. I would think you two would know that." Neji said sitting in a corner of the large closet.

Keiko sighed and sat beside him. "I guess." Just then loud music started bursting and they could hear Temari was calling her friends to come over and have a party.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "No! No party! Nooooooo!" He yelled. He banged on the door and screamed loudly. After about half an hour of banging and screaming non-stop, he crawled over to where Keiko and Neji are and shoved them over so he could sit. "So what should we do now?" He asked.

"Get drunk and kill Neji then hide his body somewhere no one will find him." Keiko answered.

"Okay. There are three problems there." Neji said. "One, We can't get any beer because were locked in a closed. Two, you can't hide my body anywhere because were locked in a closet. And three, just because were locked in a closet doesn't mean you can kill me."

"Aww. Come on Nejnej!" Keiko said.

"Don't call me that."

"Nejnej"

"I said don't"

"Nejnej!"

"Shut up!"

"Ne-" Neji smacked her. "Hey what the hell!"

"I told you to shut up! Now look for something to destroy this door…" Sasuke's eyes got wide as Neji said that.

"I'll die if Itachi finds out I purposely broke down a door!" He yelled. Keiko stood up and grabbed a flashlight off the floor. She examined the boxes and slowly held up a box full of nail polish and other make-up items. "Not mine!" Sasuke assured. Keiko put the box on the floor and kept searching. She pulled out a screwdriver and started banging on the door hinges with it. Neji quickly got the idea and started to help. Once the hinges were out, Keiko pushed the door down, but came down with it. Everyone's eyes were on the three. Then all the whines came.

"Aww… now the funs all over!"

"Damn! That was so short!"

"C'mon Sasuke! Lets party some more!"

Keiko slowly got up to her knees and then brushed stray hairs out of her face. Neji ran out of the closet yelling something about how he hates closets. Sasuke walked out from the closet and opened the door. "Out… NOW!" He yelled.

"Hey, guys! Why don't you come over to my house? Me and my sister can throw whoop-ass parties!" Keiko suggested.

"W00T!" Everyone yelled. They ran out of the house and waited for Keiko.

"Hey, Sasu, You comin'?" Keiko asked. Sasuke nodded and joined everyone outside. "Hey, wait just a sec." Keiko said and ran back into the house. She went into the closet and grabbed the box of make-up and a random $20 on the floor. She came back out and shut the door behind herself. She ran towards the direction of her house with about 50 people following, since everyone decided to tell everyone they knew. Keiko stopped at the corner store and went in, still being followed by everyone.

"H-holy shit!" The cashier yelled.

"Hey, Kin! What's up?" Temari yelled and ran behind the desk, followed by Ino, Ten-ten, and Zaku. "Still working 'eh?"

"Yeah. But I'm off in 5."

"Cool!" Ino smiled. "Hey, everybody! Listen up! We're waiting until Kin gets off!"

"'Kay!"

Keiko searched through the food and picked out three bags of chips and four bottles of pop. Since there was a lot more at home, she wouldn't need much. Keiko looked over to the small TV in the corner of the store. She gasped at what she saw. She dropped everything and ran out of the store. She ran a couple blocks then stopped where a house was burning and news reporters around. This was her home. "Kuniko!" She screamed and ran towards the flames.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yesh… sorry it took so long… It was a special month! Not really but yeah… Anyways… so yeah. I ran out of things to say…Wow… anyways… yeah. Omg I can't talk. So I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner then I got this one up… now… please… REVIEW! Or I'll kill many, many pandas… evil grin Thanks!


	3. Notification

_Dear reader,_

_I'm sorry but BNC is currently in the hospital due to a tragic incident that happened during a small party. She fell out of her window while trying to fix something. She fell through her deck and is currently unconscious._

_Once she wakes (if she does) she will be kept in the hospital for a week or so. After that, she will continue the story._

_Yours truly,_

_Kyra Milinii_


	4. Ugh

Hello! I broke my ribs:D That's so awesome, isn't it? I know. Anyways, due to my total stupidness, I don't want to continue this story! So, if you want to know why I got sent to the hospital, I'll tell you. The screen got popped out of my window, so I had to replace it. I was putting it back, when my friend Neola (Strange name? Yes, I thought so.) decided to bump into me and send me flying out my window. I fell through the deck (It hurt) and then Kyra called the hospital and sent me in. Mew and Kyra never left my side:D Thank you, you two best friends of mine! Anyways, I'm not continuing this story, cause I'm a total asshole! But read my other soon-to-come stories! THANKYOU


	5. Continued: Gossip

Okay. I'm continuing. Be happy. Oh, and this will be my ONLY fanfic on this account. I've warped to my friends account (hagane-no-Juugo) so if you want to read more, go there!

And I have improved my writing skills somewhat! I had nothing else to do in a hospital. Other then draw. And talk on my cell non-stop.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Be glad.

Okay and my friend got confused. I made up this Kei. She's not from Yu Yu Hukusho.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Keiko sat, knees to her chest, in a hospital bed. Tears ran down her face, leaving streaks through the ash and dirt.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Sasuke asked, concerned. "You're burns are pretty bad."

Keiko didn't reply, but hid her face from view.

Sasuke looked at her. She got it pretty bad when she ran through the flames.

Neji walked into the room, holding a bottle of water, and sat beside Sasuke.

"She saying anything?"

"No."

Neji looked at the girl, and then sighed. "Hey, Kei, want some water?"

Keiko grabbed the full bottle and opened it. She chugged more then half down and then gave it back to Neji.

"Uh… Thanks."

Keiko put her head to the pillow and closed her eyes.

Sasuke looked at her then stood up. "C'mon Neji, we need to let her get her sleep."

"Uh… okay."

The next day at school was all gossip.

_Hey you know that new girl, Keiko?_

_Yeah. I heard she was locked in a closet with Sasuke and Neji at a party yesterday._

_I heard they had sex in there._

_In 10 minutes?_

_Could happen._

_Did you hear what happened to her house?_

_Yeah. Her sister died, apparently._

_Now she's homeless._

Sasuke sighed. He'd been hearing the same stuff all day.

He stepped away from his locker just in time to see two girls running towards him.

"Hey, Sasuke!"

"Are the rumours true? Did you _actually_ do it with that new girl and Neji?"

"NO!"

All heads turned to see the pissed-off teenager with two girls hanging from him.

"Good cause I want to be your first."

"Screw off!" Sasuke pushed the two away. Stupid sluts.

Sasuke looked around the hall. He spied Neji and walked towards his locker.

"Hey, did you hear all the rumours?"

"Yeah. They're pissing me off!"

A small group of yaoi fan girls stopped and stared at the two boys. Believing the rumours, they watched them in case anything happened. A kiss or something.

Neji sighed and closed his locker. "Whoever made up those lies are gunna die!" he said.

They walked into first period class and sat down.

"I hate math." Sasuke said, taking his books out.

"It's easy. What's one plus one?"

Sasuke stared at him blankly.

"Wow. You're the stupidest person I've ever met!"

"Well at least my name doesn't mean screw!"

Neji glared at him, and Sasuke just smirked.

The first bell rang, and the student's filed in. A couple minutes later, the second bell rang.

"Okay class, turn to page 364 in your text books."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

That's all I want to write right now. I know I didn't really try that hard, but my back hurts like hell. Anyways, I got to go have another check-up. I hate check-ups.

So review and be happy that I'm continuing! D


	6. Kyo! And the shitt of the Halloween!

I'm finally updating. Cause when you're home sick, you really don't have nothing better to do!

And I'm changing a whole bunch of things. Like, the pairings. And… stuff. Okay!

So, read!

"Eat it."

"Hell no!"

"You know you waaaana!"

"Go away!"

"It's good! I'll show you!"

"…that's sick."

"It's good!"

"It looks like cow innards."

"Uh…"

"EW!"

"No, no! It's not! I swear!"

"KIBA GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!"

"Ah, screw you, Naruto. You're a coward."

"Not my fault _it_ reminds me of _something_."

"You have a sick mind."

"The people who made that is sick. The name is even sick!"

"Weiner?"

"Ugh…"

Kiba sighed and threw the hot dog into the trash can. "You're hopeless."

"I don't eat dicks!"

"...What are you two talking about?" Naruto and Kiba turned to look at Keiko, who had patches of burns in random spots covered by a t-shirt over top of a sweat shirt and a pair of jeans, that were obviously not her's. Her hair was also cut to shoulder length, one half longer then the other.

"When did you get here!"

"Uh… about two second ago. But seriously. What the _hell_ are you talking about?"

"Nothing."

"Okay…"

A swarm of students ran up to the table (**A/N** oh, it's lunch period…) and started asking questions.

"When did you get back?"

"Oh my God, are you okay?"

"You look sooo ugly!"

Keiko ignored them and sat down beside Kiba.

"Keiko!"

Sasuke ran up followed by Neji.

"Where did you come from?"

"Well, one day, my mommy and daddy loved each other very much. So they decided-"

"Eww, Kei."

"You asked."

Just then, Haku ran up followed by some chick that was probably stalking him.

"Oh my god! Naruto you have to come! There's this sale on any food you want, and all of it is like, half price! And they have like, SO many kind of ram- KEIKO!" Haku grabbed onto Keiko's neck.

"KEIKO'S BACK!" Temari ran up with Tenten, Kin, and Lee at her heels. They jumped onto Keiko and Haku. This, of course, started a huge 'dog pile on Keiko' fiasco which resulted in one girl accidentally touching one of her worse burns, and Keiko, Temari, Kin, Tenten, Haku's Stalker, and the girl who hurt her going to the bathroom and Keiko holding a cloth onto her arm where the burn was.

"Oh my god I am SO sorry!"

"It's okay…"

"That HAD to hurt!"

"It did."

"Do you need me to get some bandages? I will! I'll go to the nurses office right now and I'll tell he-"

"Ya'know, I feel like leaving and going to... uh… the… corner store! Yeah! Bye!"

"But Keiko! It's only lunch!"

The girls watched as Keiko walk out of the door and try her hardest to ignore the people swarming around her. They all looked at the one who had hurt her.

"Uh… Hi… I'm Kyo!"

"Well, _Kyo_," Temari said. "How would you like to sit with us for lunch tomorrow?"

"Uh… sure…"

"Good! See ya then!" Temari smiled and walked out of the bathroom, followed by the rest of the girls, leaving Kyo by herself in the freakishly large bathroom.

Kyo looked in the mirror and undid her long hair from its ponytail letting it flow just paste her shoulders. She sighed and decided that it's a bad idea to not change out of you're gym uniform, no matter how late you are.

She walked out of the door that lead outside and jogged around the school to the girl's locker room door. She walked in and grabbed her clothes. Changing out of the black shorts and red top, she put on a black tank-top with the words 'Ai Shiteru' written in gray on top of a red bleeding heart. She slid on her fishnet nylons and slipped on her black and red mini-skirt. After putting on her fishnet armbands, she slipped on her brother's black skater shoes, and ran to her algebra class just as the bell rang. Student's filed in and the teacher started the lesson.

Kyo was about half asleep when se felt something poke her in the back. She turned around and saw a redhead boy, whose hair was much like hers, but shorter and spiky-ish, holding a sharp pencil pointing towards her. She turned around, but about five minutes later, he poked her again. Her green eyes met his heavily eye-lined ones that matched her's in color.

"Stop it."

The boy smirked as she turned around. But, another five minutes later, he poked her again.

"I said stop it! What the hell is you're problem!"

The boy didn't answer. Kyo turned around again. But, in five minutes, he poked her again. This time she grabbed her bag and crumpled up her paper. She hit him over the head with her bag and grabbed his pencil and stomped out of the room, throwing her work in the garbage as she passed.

The class turned to look at the boy, who just gave them a bored look.

"God damnit!"

Kyo threw her bag into a tree and slumped down on a bench. She sighed and looked at a bluebird fluttering on the ground. _I need to control my temper. I'm gunna get my ass kicked._

She sighed as she stood up and walked back into the school. The bell rang, indicating lunch. Kyo sighed (A/N: She seems to do that a lot) and looked around for Temari or any of the girls that invited her to sit with them. She spotted Temari sitting with some other people at a large table. They made eye contact and Temari waved her over.

Kyo weaved through the people and sat next to Temari.

"You made it! I thought you would have just went and sat with you're friends at their table!"

"I, uh, I don't have any friends."

Temari looked surprised. This girl was nice. And she was pretty. How could she not have any friends?

"What? How come?"

"I have a redhead temper. But five times worse. The last friend I had moved away because I almost killed her with a ruler in science class because she wouldn't shut up."

Temari scooted her chair away, but only so it was not noticeable.

"Oh. Well, my brother has a redhead attitude, too. So I'm kind of used to it! Oh, speaking of him, here he comes!"

Kyo looked to where Temari was pointing, and narrowed her eyes. _Oh my God. I was hoping to not have to see that guy again! _

Gaara sat across from Kyo and looked at her. "I'm mad at you."

"You're one to talk."

"Give me my pencil."

"I threw it into some guy's backyard."

Temari looked at Kyo. Then Gaara. Then back to Kyo.

"Eh, what's going on?"

Kyo got up. "I think I'm going to leave."

As she started to leave, Temari caught her wrist.

"Stay. You said you didn't have any friends, right? Well, I was hoping to help you."

"I don't need any help, and I defiantly don't need any friends!"

Gaara snickered. "No friends? Heh, I knew you were helpless!"

"Shut the fuck up Gaara! It's not like you do any better!" Temari spat back. "Don't listen to him, just say! Please!"

"I don't want to!"

"But Kyo-" Temari was cut off by a hoard of boys and one girl running into Kyo.

"Kyo, honey! Lookey what I found!" Yelled the black haired girl, holding up Kyo's black messenger bag with 'I love boys, with other boys.' On it in red with a pink heart behind the sketchy text.

Temari looked at Kyo. "I thought you said you didn't have any friends!"

"Well, I do. But just not in this school."

"Kyo-chan! What was you're bag doing in another tree? Did you freak out at another poor kid again?" A brown haired boy asked.

"Yeah. What of it?"

"Kyo honey! Don't you know what day it is? It's October 28th! Do you know what that means?"

Kyo jumped up. "NO!" she yelled.

"Yes! Just don't get too drunk this time!"

"Oh my god! I can't believe I forgot!" Kyo jumped up, knocking three of the guys and the girl down.

Temari stood up. "What's going on? What's so terrific about today?"

The girl stood up. "Well, you see, Kyo was born on this day some years ago! But, we don't use the term 'birthday' because that is was too plain! So, for Kyo's day-of-birth, we call it Kyo-has-become-one-year-older-but-no-one-cares-really-because-halloween-is-coming-up-in-three-days!"

"That's pretty… straight forward."

"I know!" The girl giggled. "So were having this awesome Halloween party like we do every year, just for Kyo. Mostly only people from our school come, because Kyo really has no frien-"

"Chissy!" Kyo whined, cutting her off. Chissy smiled and continued.

"So, we plan and everything for three days, skipping school and stuff, and we hold it on the 31st. It's really awesome! And Kissy here," Chissy pointed to the brown haired boy, "is freaking rich. So we have like, hundreds of dollars to spend!"

Kyo sighed. "Chissy, you're too hyper. Calm down, it's only my birthday party. It's not like Kissy's or your's. Valentines and Christmas is way more exciting then Halloween!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Oh, but if it was Kiyo's birthday party, that would kick ass! I love Easter!"

"Ahem!" Temari sputtered.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Anyways, so if you want to drop by you can! Its on 18th ave! You don't need the exact address, cause you'll know which house it is!"

Chissy, Kissy, Kiyo, and everyone else started to walk away. Chissy turned around. "Oh, Kyo, baby! You need to be at Mimi's in half an hour or she'll get out the knives!"

Kyo smiled and looked at Temari. "Well, I guess I'll go then! Hope you come to the party!" Kyo picked up her bag and ran out of the school, towards the corner store.

Temari sighed.

_I'm like a freak magnet._

Okayy… That was longer then I thought! Anyways, I shall leave it at that, because I need a well-deserved nap! I take one daily. It's part of my sickness! So sad!

Anyways, me and my Ed plushie will go and sleep on my Al pillow after a long search of my Envy plushie! Maybe my Roy plushie too… and my Wrath plushie! And I'll stick a Gaara plushie in with that! MWAHAHAHA

I like plushies! I gawts WAY too many FMA plushies… SQUEE

Anyways, me and my plushies say BYE BYE


End file.
